corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Rainymittens/Fanfic: Catalogue of the Dead
First off, here's a link: Catalogue of the Dead, a fanfic And now, the shameless self-promotion begins. Apologies in advance. I'm here today writing about my long-running and sporadically updated fanfic, Catalogue of the Dead.I spelled it with a "u" because I'm Canadian, and it it technically accurate. Anyway, let's start with a little history. I really love NPCs. If a game has interesting NPCs, it gains instant points in my favor. Examples of these are the MOTHER series (Earthbound, Mother 3, etc.) and the Persona games. There's a random dude in a hotel in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, who, if you talk to him, will exclaim "Let's get married! Tomorrow!" regardless of the age or gender of the character you're walking around as. Yeah...that's why I love NPCs. Most of the time they have boring and genric lines, and are just there to either dish out flavor text on the area and/or give the appearence that the game world is not in fact an unpopulated wateland. And then I played Corpse Party. You know, I don't even like horror games. In my experience, most of the horror genre is composed of incredibly stupid and uninteresting characters blundering into jumpscares. But Corpse Party was a game that fleshed out its characters, made them interesting, and you could actually understand their feelings and their actions. As for the NPCs...well, most of them were dead. I'm counting the corpses as NPCs, here. But the thing was, they were still ''really interesting. ''You pick up name tags, and it tells you how they died, who they are. The information was sparse, but there: how they died, what might have happened to them... In other words, through all the little clues in the placement and condition of the bodies, who their friends were, and what kind of notes they left behind, each of them had a story. And they were just as interesting as the main one going on in the game proper. So began the Catalogue of the Dead. I started writing it a while ago, so I like to think that the content and quality of the chapters has improved. Nowadays I either start with a concept and try to tailor it to a specific student/group of students, or I take a particularly interesting "cause of death" and speculate as to how it came about. Or I take a third option and find some interesting thing in the game and try to guess who it relates to. Like the person who hid Tokiko's tongue in the drainage pipe. Recently I printed out and annotated a copy of the name tag lists in Bloodcovered and Book of Shadows to help with this "reasearching" process. It helps a lot. But I still have to go and fact-check in the game...go check the bodies, read the notes, check some dialogue...that kind of thing. Chapter 2 is a major pain thanks to Ryuu. Little bastard. Yeah, I think that's about it for the history/how it works lesson. Uh, if you're reading this...I tend to ramble a little. But thanks for stopping by! Catalogue of the Dead is a project that I re-visit a lot, because I love doing it but am not always in the mood...so it updates sporadically. But in the end, update it shall! Maybe I'll post more about it later. I dunno. Until then, happy trails to all you Corpse Party lovers out there. Category:Blog posts